Talk:Naruto Uzumaki/Archive 8
Change of picture Why is it that the main picture does not change? Naruto looks stupid in this image, why not use one of when he is older or at least one in which he looks more respectable as one of the strongest ninja. --Rigoberto60 (talk) 00:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome to suggest a new image, but it has to be a Part I image, according to the last section of the image policy. Infobox images have to shown the characters how they were when they were first introduced, so they can be recognized by anyone who is at any point of the plot. Omnibender - Talk - 00:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :: leave that to me, i'll suggest a picture from the anime. you guys can put it there in the infobox--'Wild Wind of the Leaf :::IDEA! you know when tsunade argues with the advisors she has a flashback of naruto when he was a kid? that pic is awesome--'''Wild Wind of the Leaf ::::As long as it's a part I image of him, it's eligible, the thing you'll have most trouble with is getting the rest of the community to agree with the image change. Me, for example, see no need to change the current image. Omnibender - Talk - 02:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Here is good one from where naruto fights kabuto http://rigoberto60.deviantart.com/art/Naruto-190433934 --Rigoberto60 (talk) 02:15, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Awful angle. Infobox images have to show the character's face straight on, not in a side view. The best possible image would be something that you can look like an ID card image. Omnibender - Talk - 02:31, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Omni, let's not forget that naruto looks retarded in this pic. Rigoberto, i agree with Omni in reference to that pic. I'll tell you where my suggested picture was found and you decide whether its good or not. I'll give the url in a minute--'''Wild Wind of the Leaf ::::::::Alrighty then, Rigs, Omni. check this out: http://www.narutospot.net/naruto-shippuden/naruto-shippuuden-34/ don't forget, go to 9:30 for the pic--'''Wild Wind of the Leaf :::::::::I don't like the purple/pink background. Fmakck - Talk - :::::::::: the point, of course, to illustrate the character. the background isn't so bad. stop being so picky--'''Wild Wind of the Leaf :::::::::::Eh, that's just my opinion. I'm just saying there are many other images to choose from. Oh and can you please sign your comments. Fmakck - Talk - ::::::::::::That would have made a terrible image. It just...doesn't look like Naruto...--'TheUltimate3 ~The User King ~ 04:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::What about this one: http://oi52.tinypic.com/64j920.jpg - From the episode Departure. Fmakck - Talk - ::::::::::::::That looks preaty good but the things is that we all have to agree on it. The picture from the video actually looks better but the purple is a little to flashy but that could be edited in photoshop or something --Rigoberto60 (talk) 04:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :That new picture is almost slightly better than the one from the video, but is still very bad. I fail to see what exactly is wrong with the current image. It shows Naruto, its clear, it doesn't suck. :I do want to point out, that you can't take an image and photoshop it. That turns it into fanart and we burn that stuff here.--'''TheUltimate3 ~The User King ~ 04:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ultimate3, wat's wrong with the pic i sent. purple backgorund etc. heck wih that! Naruto's meant to be looking cool for god's sake, we can also show him wearing shodai's necklace. I don't see the problem. IT'S THE BEST IMAGE OF NARUTO I'VE SEEN! I mean, he could use that in a passport, if he wanted to!--''' Wild Wind of the Leaf ::::::::::::::::::I agree. I have been looking everywhere and the purple back ground image is the best. --Rigoberto60 (talk) 06:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Thanks for the support Rigs. ;)--''' Wild Wind of the Leaf ::::::::::::::::::::Ok then, can somebody put the image i suggested in the infobox? Or are there MORE objections?--''' Wild Wind of the Leaf He could use the current image as a passport. The point I'm getting at is, that picture is just awful. It looks like an animator screw up, he doesn't look like Naruto.--'TheUltimate3' ~The User King ~ 12:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : you've gotta be kidding me! how is it an anime screw-up? naruto doesn't ALWAYS have a retarded look in his eyes!! what's the problem with the pic i suggested?? You're not giving any reasons here. explain, then i MIGHT accept it--'Wild Wind of the Leaf ::He looks chubby or something, its hard to explain but he doesn't look like Naruto, he lacks a neck (a lot of his Part I manga images, oddly enough, show him with aw thin neck, which the current image displays just fine). What you call "retarded" I call a focused look, which is fitting to his character, a random colored background from a flashback, which not only is bad, is incredibly out of place, and the quality of the image scene itself pales to what is currently being used.--'TheUltimate3 ~The User King ~ 13:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: oh well. this debate's going nowhere i suppose. well, ur reasons are valid, ultimate 3, so i'll let the matter rest now. but the picture IS something to think about. See if you can find anything that has the same determined expression yet meets the 'cool' thing that a lot of us are searching for. Like sasuke's current pic. I'll leave the choice to you, alright? end of debate! I don't want to hear about this again! :P--'Wild WInd of the Leaf New Pic and Edit needed Shouldn't we get a picture of Naruto smashing Kisame into a wall? Oh, and also, in the "Taijutsu" section, it says "Naruto is able to counter a stream of punches and kicks from Deva Path." Notice that "The" is missing. From "the" Deva path. Can someone sort out this edit, and get the picture i suggested? Oh, and when will the fourth databook come out?--'''Wild Wind of the Leaf :Not really necessary the image, "the" added, next databook should be around sometime next year. Omnibender - Talk - 02:14, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::But doesn't the image demonstrate the speed and strength of kyubi mode? although i think that sage mode is the best, not many risks once mastered, unlike kyubi mode!--'''Wild Wind of the Leaf :::There's a Nine-Tails mode image of Naruto just after, of him trying to make a Tailed-Beast Rasengan, which is also colored. Omnibender - Talk - 02:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) How about when he's in the academy... Candidate for Hokage? In which episode/part of the Manga did it say that several villagers nominated him for Hokage? Fmakck - Talk - :He was never ''nominated in any way. There were a group of ninja talking and it was said that he should/would become Hokage. it was either in Ebisu's flashback during hi fight with Hell Realm of during the aftermath of Pain's Invasion--Cerez365 (talk) 02:16, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Chapter 455 in Samui's flashback a villager says that Naruto should be the new hokage, but he doesn't nominate him.--Deva 27 (talk) 02:19, December 26, 2010 (UTC) My bad, I must have misunderstood the part in his Abilities section where the villagers suggested him to become Hokage in Tsunade's place. Fmakck - Talk - :wait, if it suggests that to you when you read it then maybe it needs to be reworded...--Cerez365 (talk) 02:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) It said in the section, " He was suggested to be Hokage in Tsunade's place by several villagers following Pain's invasion," even though it was one villager's opinion. I think it should be reworded a little. Fmakck - Talk - Yin-Yang Someone keeps roll-backing my edits whenever I put under Naruto's Chakra Nature Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang. Therefore, I'm here to discuss the change. Anyway, I believe that we should add it due to the fact of Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu. Is that not a Yin-Yang related Jutsu?-- 22:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Not to our knowledge. Omnibender - Talk - 22:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually it is.-- 01:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope. No official source has ever linked the Shadow Clone Technique to Yin or Yang chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 01:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry, but are you one of those crazed fans obsessed with the Franchise?-- 04:58, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yin-yang chakra was first explained in any amount of detail 12 chapters ago. Nothing about a possible shadow clone-relation is suggested in those 12 chapters. One does not need to be "obsessed" to not pull facts from thin air. Rather, one needs to have read the series at any point in the last three months. :::::Perhaps you are simply confusing models for how shadow clones function with a yin-yang symbol? ''~SnapperT '' 05:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Chakra Reserves I earnestly think this deserves its own section. This trait of Naruto's has been mentioned on several occasions, and is as big an aspect of Naruto's abilities as his Shadow Clones, Rasengan, and Jinchuuriki status. Despite what Ebiso said, Naruto's chakra doesn't stem from the Nine-Tailed Fox; if anything the Nine-Tails is a hindrance when it comes to Naruto's own chakra reserves. Naruto, without '''any influence from the Nine-Tails, has 100 times more chakra than Kakashi in Part II. Most of that chakra is used to suppress the Nine-Tails, and even then he has more than enough to equal four times Kakashi's chakra levels. With the fact that Naruto's own chakra is used to suppress the Nine-Tailed Fox- which even at 50% (as it is now) is immensely powerful- taken into account, this is certainly a notable trait of Naruto's, and certainly a big enough aspect of his abilities that it deserves its own section.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 20:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :What Ebisu said is that because Naruto's chakra suppressing most of the Nine-Tails' Naruto has bad chakra control. The part two thing about Kakashi, the 100x is with the Nine-Tails, not without. You're mixing things up. Remember, that what Naruto's chakra suppress for most of his life was only the chakra that would leak from the seal, which is hardly all of the Yang chakra of the Nine-Tails in him. The seal getting weaker is precisely one of the reasons Naruto in Part II begins to tap into more of the Nine-Tails' chakra, reaching more tails each time. Omnibender - Talk - 20:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::We understand that he does but the fact of the matter is that other people have large chakra reserves as well. A section of this alone would be a one liner and 5 examples is unnecessary in my opinion. If you mention it in the article if it already isn't is then you can add a one or two lines on the matter. Also what do you mean by was an aspect of his Jinchūriki status? --Cerez365 (talk) 20:49, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Mispelling. And while the Ebisu one may be legitimate, as one who just saw the episode where Kakashi said that Naruto has 100 times more chakra than him without the Nine-Tails Fox, I can assure you I'm not mixing things up. And I'm not referring to his jinchuuriki in this; the fact is that Naruto has immense chakra on his own, without the Nine-Tails. Naruto's own chakra, all naturale, no Nine-Tails. And yes, other people have large amounts of chakra, but so far very few of them have Naruto's sheer level of NATURAL chakra. In addition, Naruto's incredible levels of chakra, as said before, is a very big aspect of his capabilities, just as important and relevant as the Shadow Clone technique and the Rasengan.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 21:06, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::And I just read all the scanlations of chapter 315 I could find, all of them refer to Naruto having 100x Kakashi's chakra if Yamato doesn't suppress the Nine-Tails. Omnibender - Talk - 21:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Scanlations, maybe. But I'll go with official translation over scanlations, which can and have made mistakes.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 21:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Official translations say the same thing as scanlations. :::::The fact remains that you are dedicating a section to something that needs one, maybe two sentences. The various examples used can easily be converted to refs. ~SnapperT '' 21:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It's true. Watch crunchyroll's version of shippuden episode 55, circa 19:00. Crunchyroll is the most official English translation of the anime I have access to. I don't know if the dubbed anime uses the same terms. Omnibender - Talk - 21:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Official translations can make mistakes as easily as scanlations, really. That aside, the raw says that Naruto has four times as much chakra as Kakashi and a hundred times as much if Yamato isn't restraining the Kyūbi. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:57, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Viz's manga translation says the same (which is the "official translation" I was referring to). ''~SnapperT ''' 22:06, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I do remember the original Weekly Shōnen Jump chapters saying something differently than the subsequent volume releases, though... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) So back to the main issue does all of this warrant it's own section in Naruto's article? --Cerez365 (talk) 22:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Can people please not put indents in front of my comments? I simply don't do that, and someone else doing it makes it feel like someone's editing my messages. :For translations, I'm referring to several proffessionals who translate the language, then release it for the hundred of thousands to watch; scanlations, on the other hand, have no such proffessional background, and make many literary mistakes and mistranslations. I'll go by the official translation personally, due to credibility. :If you want to go by sentences "needed" to describe stuff, then all the other sections in Naruto's abilities can be summed up in 2-3 sentences as well. I fail to see how the detail I gave, including actual examples to varify, are any different.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 23:01, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Well Kozo, since you don't do it you need to start because no one is going to read your jumbled up epistles otherwise. Also, i can't help but feel you're straying from the point; we're supposed to be deciding whether or not to add an entire section on it or not.--Cerez365 (talk) 23:09, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Kozo is a new one. Second, my comments aren't "jumbled". Third, I think that, as his amount of chakra is a big aspect of Naruto as both a character and his combat abilities, I think it deserves its own section detailing its sheer amount and his capabilities with it, not as a jinchuuriki, but as his own person.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 23:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indenting is there to make a conversation more readable and more easy to follow. It isn't a personal choice, it's a show of respect towards the other users. ::::That said, although NAruto's chakra capacity should, of course, be mentioned, I don't think it warrants its own section. There simply isn't enough to say about it without needlessly stretching it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I was able to make it long enough to justify its own section, without "needlessly stretching it".--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 23:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :actually you did. So just add a 2-3 sentences which should include a reference if any to his abilities section and we're done here--Cerez365 (talk) 23:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Most of what you said about his chakra is already explained in his jinchuriki section, which mentions his naturally big chakra reserve and builds up on it. Omnibender - Talk - 23:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::His natural chakra capacity could probably be seperated from the Jinchuuriki section, cause otherwise that's not giving Naruto enough credit.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 00:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I got the exact episode where it was said Naruto himself has 100x Kakashi's chakra if he weren't suppressing the Nine-Tailed Fox: Wind.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 16:52, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :We already knew that. ~SnapperT ''' 17:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 01:52, January 14, 2011 (UTC) whats going on I dont know if it is just me but the pictures arent showing. Pictures only show a link to an image. NAruto young for example, i cant see it but when i click it, it shows it. --Rigoberto60 (talk) 18:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I see them just fine. Try clearing your browser's history and cache and it should work. ''-- Fmakck - Talk - 18:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC)'' ::Their working now. It had nothing to do with that but thanks for the sugestion Fmakck. --Rigoberto60 (talk) 21:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::That happens with wikia from time to time. Sometime images don't show up, and sometime they only show up for certain users. ~SnapperT '' 21:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yang Release Should we list Naruto as being able to use Yang release for his Nine-Tails mode? I understand that its origin is the Kyuubi's yang chakra, but he is able to use it and manipulate it through the Tailed Beast Chakra Arms and such. What do you think? Timeel39 (talk) 19:34, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :No it's a jinchūriki skill --Cerez365 (talk) 19:38, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::The only thing we know with enough clarity at the moment, and therefore something we can actually list, is that the Izanagi is derived from an ability the Sage of the Six Paths had, which uses Yin-Yang Release. Ergo, the only thing good enough to be listed is that Izanagi is Yin-Yang Release, and that its users can use Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang. We don't know exactly what constitutes a Yang Release technique or ability, so we don't list it. Omnibender - Talk - 19:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Generic Sealing Technique When does he use it, it says Jiraiya taught him in the article. I don't want a revert war so I want to get my facts straight. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - ''' 22:04, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :When Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Chiyo first encounter Deidera and Sasori. Enraged by how they're treating the (then deceased) Gaara, Naruto uses the Generic Sealing Technique to summon a large shuriken in an attempt to attack them.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 16:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::i was under the impression that this was a general shinobi skill--Cerez365 (talk) 17:06, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Rate I dont know if i missed it but i dont see any mentioning of narutos growth rate. If im not mistaken that is the ability that most people praise and fear. --Rigoberto60 (talk) 20:24, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :There's an entire section showing how much Naruto improved over the series. And there are also mentions of him using shadow clones to learn faster. Omnibender - Talk - 20:38, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Something's not right Is there something wrong with Naruto Wiki? I just saw that Naruto is his own nephew in the family page and most of his jutsu is gone... Sparxs77 (talk) 06:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :It's an infobox bug, currently happening to all characters with more than one listed parent. Omnibender - Talk - 16:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Ya and why are a lot of the characters missing jutsu in their info-box, i first realized it in kakashi, then danzo, and now noruto is missing some. --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 13:10, January 23, 2011 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :It's an infobox bug. . .--Cerez365 (talk) 13:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Naruto altered by the Ninetails at birth? I feel it worth mentioning Naruto was born with his whisker marks - a trait that actually marks Kinkaku and Ginkaku as having chakra like that of the Ninetails' - before the fox is actually sealed into him. Could this mean that Naruto was changed by the Ninetails' power even at birth? That may explain the fact that, even without the help of the Ninetails, Naruto has an abnormally large supply of chakra. :It is mentioned already. Naruto's stamina is an Uzumaki trait. Omnibender - Talk - 22:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Chakra Blades? Shouldn't we put Chakra Blades as one of naruto's weapons? I think I saw him using it in the OVA Sasori soul (talk) 16:33, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :you think where's the proof? --Cerez☺ (talk) 16:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Ya he used them, I remember. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 16:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Evidence is still required we also need to know if a person uses a tool in an OVA if they're listed as users.--Cerez☺ (talk) 17:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not saying I want him listed, he used them only for several seconds. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 17:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Name I seem to have no luck finding the answer to this, so I'll ask it now. What does Naruto's name actually mean? I know what it could possibly mean, but what is the canon meaning for his name? (talk) 20:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Ryne :The first notation --Cerez☺ (talk) 20:45, March 17, 2011 (UTC) It says a possible meaning of it. It doesn't say, "Naruto's name means (insert meaning here)" I'm looking for a definite meaning, not a possible one. (talk) 20:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Ryne Or am I overlooking something and his name does not have an official meaning? I know that Japanese can be written where the actual meaning is not known. Is it done is katakana? (talk) 21:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Height Difference Image Would this image from the atbook be better than the current image? The one from the artbook is higher quality and is better due to the anime one having strange expressions IMO. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 04:45, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :The manga image has already been uploaded for whatever chapter it originally appeared in. *doesn't want to look it up* ~SnapperT '' 05:35, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::found it. I will change it if no one disagrees. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 05:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Series Status With the catastrophe that happened in Japan recently does anyone know the status of the Manga Series. Is it going to be canceled or put on hold. That goes for other series like Bleach, One Piece, Rosario Vampire and High School of the Dead. Cause there all produced in Japan. I'll humor you and simply say no. This isn't where you talk about things like that. This isn't a forum, and if it were allowed, you would need to post on the actual series' page, not the page of the protagonist. Based on the fact that new chapters of Naruto and Bleach are coming out this next week, it is safe to assume that nothing is being canceled. Jump took a break as a result of the catastrophe. A one week break is nothing to complain about.Ryne 91 (talk) 04:15, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Ryne Dark Naruto: After Killer Bee disagreed to train Naruto? Killer Bee never disagreed! Read the Volume, Killer Bee does a handshake/rap thing with Naruto, meaning he did agree!!! LordOfDarkness (talk) 03:44, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :I know right? And then, when Bee slammed the door in Naruto's face, it was only insomuch as to say, "lemme get my things". And then, when Naruto complains to Motoi that Bee won't train him, he was being ironic. ''~SnapperT '' 04:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Couldn't help but laugh right now!!Sparxs77 (talk) 09:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Ying yang I'snt naruto able to use ying and yang chakra. His training to use the tail beast bomb requires it. --Rigoberto60 (talk) 13:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :TBB is black and white, not yin and yang. ''~SnapperT '' 18:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) If memory serves me right...I think the black and white chakra is negative and positive chakra. Naruto is trying to get the right ratio to perform the tailed beast ball.--Alastar 89 (talk) 06:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Table of contents I know this is not the place but Im trying to remove the toc (table of contents) using preferences but its not working can anyone help me. --Rigoberto60 (talk) 12:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :What skin are you using? ''~SnapperT '' 04:05, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::im using fixed left --Rigoberto60 (talk) 12:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I should have said "site layout" and not "skin". Are you using MonoBook or the Wikia layout? ''~SnapperT '' 17:23, April 1, 2011 (UTC) wikia --Rigoberto60 (talk) 17:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Switch to MonoBook? The hide TOC option works with that layout at least. ''~SnapperT '' 17:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) 100 x Chakra There is one thing i don't understand. When Kakashi explained that naruto had 4x more chakra than him and that if he wasn't suppressing the foxes it would be 100x. Did Kakashi mean that naruto's unrestrained chakra and unsuppressed foxes chakra is 100x greater or that naruto's chakra alone would be 100x greater? --Rigoberto60 (talk) 18:40, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Naruto's total amount of chakra without the nine-tails' chakra being suppressed would be 100x greater.--''Deva '' 18:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) So Its naruto + fox = 100x greater. --Rigoberto60 (talk) 19:03, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Naruto knows Flying Swallow in the anime Naruto learned how to use this technique along with Sai while they were training with Asuma in the anime. Also, during Shippuuden episode 66, when Naruto was fighting Sai, Naruto blocked Sai's tri-blade claw with his kunai that was clearly chakra-enhanced and and broke one of the blades off. (Steveo920) 14:13, April 7, 2011 thats no sai its sora and you are right he was seen using it. --Rigoberto60 (talk) 18:41, April 7, 2011 (UTC) No he doesn't. This discussion has happened before, and it's in a talk page archive somewhere. Naruto doesn't know this technique because the knife he threw did not have the same effect as Asuma, Sora, or Kazuma had. Omnibender - Talk - 23:02, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Again, I'm not talking about Asuma first demonstration of the Flying Swallow in the manga, I'm talking about what happened in the Fire Temple Arc where the vibrations in Naruto's kunai were just like Sora's claw-blades. Even Asuma himself said in Shippuuden episode 63 that Naruto and Sora had advanced beyond his ability to help in that area. I honestly don't see why it is so hard to accept that Naruto used new jutsu on-screen correctly just because he didn't actually say the name of it. Please, just put this jutsu in Naruto's jutsu list as as "anime only" because he DID use it in the anime. (Steveo920) 21:36, April 7, 2011 Odd, I watched that filler arc, I remember them practising and Asuma thinking to himself about both of them doing more than what he expected. Then something about expecting that for Naruto because he's a jinchuriki, but not for Sora. The reason I understand Sora is listed is because when he's mad at some point, he throws the knife and it goes through both the tree and the rock. Is that the episode you mentioned? Can you give me a timeframe? Omnibender - Talk - 02:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) First, look at Shippuuden episode 63 at 11:19 to see Asuma telling Naruto and Sora that they need to train themselves to get better. Secondly, look at Shippuuden episode 66 at 8:10 to see Naruto using FLYING SWALLOW with his standard kunai to block and break Sora's claw-blade. He also used in on episode 69 at 14:35 to repel Sora's demon-enhanced Beast Wave Palm. I doubt Naruto could have repeled something so powerful with a half-assed technique. (Steveo920) 22:49, April 7, 2011 Just watched those three parts. The only one I could actually consider a use is the third one. In the second one, you can see that the way the chakra is flowing isn't the same as when Asuma does it. There was more force behind that one because it was still in Naruto's hands, and Sora also pressed against it. In the third, the kunai is cut by Sora's attack, but because of that, we can't see if the chakra flows the same way. There's also no sound effect like it happens with Asuma. Omnibender - Talk - 23:56, April 8, 2011 (UTC) So what? The sound isn't always heard. It usually is only heard when first being activated. Just because he isn't as proficient at it as Asuma doesn't mean he doesn't know it. He can't use the Rasengan in the traditional way but he can still use it. (Steveo920) 22:42, April 8, 2011 Categories Perhaps it's time we compartmentalize the character pages. Ex: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Monkey_D._Luffy At least for the main characters. Cidem1324 (talk) 22:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :That setup is really unappealing. Putting the articles on a much-needed diet is more practical. ''~SnapperT '' 22:44, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I would normally support making a robust category system, but we already have semantic listing, which does pretty much everything categories would do. Omnibender - Talk - 23:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) D Book This probably isnt the place for this but does anyone know when the next data book will be out so the stats can finally change. Its a little weird that naruto is ranked way lower than jiraiya when he defeated someone jiraiya couldn't. --Rigoberto60 (talk) 16:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :You're right friend, it isn't.--Cerez365™☺ 16:56, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Classification. Should we now add Sensor to Naruto's classification in the info box, with sage mode he can use sensing that surpasses Inoichi on chakra frequency and the ability to further to see the war from how far the turtle is from the battle field up to 6 different scenes and with Kyubi chakra he can sense negative emotions. It think its enough to declare him a sensor.Umishiru (talk) 01:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :His sensing derives form Sage Mode, and he's already listed as a sage. It's not like he's sensing the way Karin or C does when sensing. That's the reasons we haven't added sensor to his infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 01:19, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Naruto's "sensory" skills are under heavy conditions...he either needs to be in sage/ rikudo mode for that reason alone i'd say no.--Cerez365™☺ 01:21, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Shinobi War Arc. I think the newest adds to Naruto article on this should be re-written. It seems rushed and sort of squashed in there. Reading it, I didn't get the images I saw in the manga coming up in my head. I imagined a whole different version of events by this description. I would rewrite it myself, but I wouldn't know where to begin with this quick, back and forth writing. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 09:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Rasengan: Two hands or shadow clones? I have a quick question that I think could be clarified in the entry: I was just watching Kabuto vs Naruto, and noticed Naruto made a rasengan with two hands. Throughout most of the series it seems he always needed a shadow clone, though. So what's the deal, does he just need two hands, or a shadow clone? :I believe that the two-handed Rasengan in that scene is meant to be imperfect, or at least not of the same quality. ''~SnapperT '' 04:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::What he used was a "partial Rasengan". That Rasengan only scratches the surface, while a real Rasengan grinds through. You can watch chapter 155/episode 89 (original) to see the difference. Jacce | Talk | 04:54, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Naruto is said to have poor chakra control, and therefore usually uses a clone to do half of the process to produce Rasengan (whereas Minato, Kakashi, and Jiraiya could do it one-handed due to better control). He can use 2 hands instead of a clone, but it's probably easier for him to focus on fighting with a clone helping.Ravarath (talk) 04:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The thing is you see this too often. When naruto was fighting pein, the first rasen shuriken was made with three clones as well as the rest up until it was naruto vs god realm (after the talk with the 4th hokage)after naruto tacked nagato he formed rasen shuriken with his own two hands almost like goku does kamehameha. My guess is he is constantly increasing his chakra control. --Rigoberto60 (talk) 00:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Height I notice this " he was one of the shortest in his graduating class, second only to Hinata Hyūga" in Naruto article. But Naruto's height in part 1 is 145.3 cm-147.5 cm and Hinata's height is 147.3 cm-148.3 cm. She is taller. -Spout (talk) 05:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :I understand that as there was shorter than Hinata.. Naruto is shorter than Hinata.. Ilnaruto --09:55, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Wondering. Should we also add to the part about finding Irukas note, that he then proceeded to eat it? And even make a reference in the Trivia about how Naruto seems to eat all that Iruka teaches him? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 14:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Uhh.. Guys? Thoughts? It's a pretty good thing to mention I think. It defines his and Irukas trust in a sense. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 15:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I'd think it's worth mentioning along the storyline (if it hasn't been added already) but I don't think the 'Naruto seems to eat all that Iruka teaches him' part should be added to the trivia. That's my opinion. Gojinn (talk) 19:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Naruto ate the piece of paper to destroy evidence that might get Iruka in trouble.... if someone found that letter it would look like he let Naruto go instead of restraining him. That is what I get from it. --Alastar 89 (talk) 06:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) That's a Speculation. I think he ate the paper that symbolizes that he will make his promise. --NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 07:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah you are right it is up to interpetation. Of course both our ideas may be right. :P --Alastar 89 (talk) 07:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Did you guys read the chapter? Killer Bee said; "I've been seeing you this whole time in Narutos heart, I duno what you did for him, but that kid thinks the world of you, unlike my raps, that damn fool, everything you've taught him is still inside, even today". Chapter 536, Page 4. Naruto ate it, to keep the teachings with him, make them apart of him. Not to destroy any evidence. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 07:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Still speculation. You don't see Naruto eating a book, which Iruka taught him do you? --Alastar 89 (talk) 07:08, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::SusanooUnleashed is right, though. _-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 07:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Naruto seems to eat all that Iruka teaches him? What do you mean with this? If you mean it literally, than it's pure nonsense. If you mean it figuratively, than it's not worth mentioning. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:33, May 19, 2011 (UTC) jutsu not on list Can someone add the sage art nonstop gargantuan rasengan barrage ref chapter 499 page 8. It's not on the list, but I couldn't figure out how to add it. :It's there friend Sage Art: Super Great Ball Rasen Tarengan.--Cerez365™ 01:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sensory I was just wondering, since Naruto has been shown to be able to sense people (or people's Chakra) while in the Sage's Cloak, shouldn't he be considered a Sensory-type ninja as well now and shouldn't it be mentioneds as one of his abilities? D!ABLO-32 (talk) 15:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :No...--Cerez365™ 15:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) nine tailed chakra mode in chapter 541 shouldn't it be noted that he almost casted a shadow clone on page 10? http://www.mangareader.net/naruto/541/10 it sure looks so The Forgotten (talk) 00:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Not really. Just because he shouldn't use them, it doesn't mean he can't. Omnibender - Talk - 00:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :i just asked if it should be noted in the wiki info. you know, thinking it poses great risk on him to use it, and he almost use it agaisnt raikage A, to me it looks like something importantThe Forgotten (talk) 00:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it is that important to worth mentioning. The only thing of worth was that Naruto responded to A's threat by attempting a Ninjutsu. --Alastar 89 (talk) 01:14, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I second that : The Forgotten (talk) 01:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Teleportation Located http://www.mangareader.net/93-56332-12/naruto/chapter-505.html here, B notes that Naruto is using a "Teleportation Technique" that made him resemble a yellow flash. Is this a mis-translation, or a possible use of Body Flicker or something on Naruto's part?--Hohenheim Talk to Me ◕ ‿‿ ◕ 02:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :There is a talk about this somewhere else, but long story short, "teleportation technique" is the usual way "Body Flicker Technique" is translated in scanlations. Omnibender - Talk - 02:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Frog Kata Regarding this sentence in Naruto's Taijutsu section "After his Frog Kata training, Naruto was able to hold off and counter a stream of punches and kicks from the Deva Path, who had easily got into Kakashi Hatake's guard and stabbed him despite using his Sharingan, to buy himself time to re-enter Sage Mode." How can he be using Frog Kata to buy time if he's buying time to restore Sage Mode? In the anime he is waiting for Fukasaku to summon one of his clones, but while he is waiting he isn't in sage mode (obviously) and can't be using Frog Kata. If anything it shows Naruto is better at Taijutsu than the above sentence implies because without using Sage Mode he can still fairly easily hold off the Deva Path. Sorry if I've waffled on a bit, bit I just think the sentance should be re-worded to show that Naruto was fighting on par with the Deva Path without using Sage Mode. Konoha's New White Fang (talk) 12:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :I think that sentence is suppose to convey that after his Frog Kata training, Naruto's taijutsu technique improved, not necessarily that he used Frog Kata to defend himself against the Deva Path. Omnibender - Talk - 22:23, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, but I think it should be re-worded to make it clearer that even without Frog Kata Naruto has substantial skill at Taijutsu Konoha's New White Fang (talk) 22:35, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I think the article expresses that already though.--Cerez365™ 22:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Background and Trivia sections? While Naruto's background covers his birth, isn't it note worthy to add his background abour the first time he met Sasuke and his first sparring (chapter 538)? While on the subject, isn't it also trivia worthy to add that in the manga Naruto first met Sasuke AFTER the Uchiha Massacre (chapter 538, page 8, last frame he says: "who is this cool kid" indicating he hasn't met Sasuke before) while in the anime he met him BEFORE the Uchiha Massacre (Shippuuden episode 176)? Sparxs77 (talk) 19:44, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks to whom updated the Background section. However, please tell me your thoughts about "Naruto and Sasuke meeting" Trivia as I think it's a valid factor. Sparxs77 (talk) 15:02, June 26, 2011 (UTC)